The Joker's Daughter
by ToffeeRose
Summary: The Joker has returned, he has a daughter and a new plan. Who is The demonic pair's next target? Can the Batman save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Fanfic please R&R More chapters are on the way

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman

"News just in, there are reports of the infamous Joker being sighted around Gotham City; Citizens are reminded that the Joker is armed and dangerous" Bruce Wayne Sighed

"I thought he'd gone Alfred"

"Men like that are never gone, Sir, not while people remember them" Bruce stood up and looked across the city "He's out there, and I'm going to find him"

Alfred smiled "Should I cancel your dinner date, Sir?" Bruce nodded

"The Batman has an appointment to keep"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Aceie" Aceie sat up in bed and looked up at her father's smiling face "Happy birthday" The Joker grinned, hugging his daughter "Thanks Daddy, what'd you get me, huh huh?" The Joker chuckled "Something special since you're such a big girl" He pulled a small, red box out of his pocket "Ta - Dah" Aceie opened it and found an elegant, black handled, switch-blade knife "Thank you daddy" She squealed, kissing his white cheek "Can I help you tonight? Please, please, please" The Joker laughed "Okay since you're all grown up. . . Did I ever tell you how I got these scars?" Aceie smiled "Yes Daddy, but tell me again"

The night was dark and cloudy as the Batman glided around Gotham City _Where are you Joker? _He thought, then he saw a purple dot appear on the roof of a jewellers roof, followed by several clown masked henchmen.

"Showtime" The Joker declared, laughing as the hired thugs blasted their way through the shop roof. Aceie laughed too "Which card am I, Daddy?" She asked following him, while he supervised the loading of the loot. He smiled at the joy in her painted face "The Ace of hearts" he said producing the card from his sleeve. Suddenly a figure in black smashed through the window taking down two henchmen. The Joker chuckled "Well, well Batman, long time no see" The remaining henchmen charged at the Batman swinging their fists, they soon found themselves unconcious on the pavement outside. "Joker!"

Batman heard the Joker's insane giggling and dodging around broken glass and unconcious thugs, he found the Joker alone on the roof "Joker!" The joker looked around "Who me? You don't need to shout, I'm right here!" He lunged forward, punching at Batman's head and kicking like a windmil with the knife points of his shoes, batman however soon pinned him down. The Joker giggled "Now this seems familiar, we make a good pair don't we, Batman" Batman didn't notice Aceie standing in the shadows behind him "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" "No!" Aceie suddenly spoke "When he was a boy his brother got drunk, and slashed his face with a razor blade" The batman looked around and the Joker took his chance and sent the batman flying "Glad we could have this talk batman, but I'm afraid we have another appointment" And with that the pair had disappeared into the night.

Batman looked at the two cards on the _floor The _Joker a_nd the Ace of hearts, who is she_? He wondered, thinking about the girl dressed in a green skirt, red jacket and red ribboned shoes


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Batman or the Joker

Sorry this took so long to publish. Please R&R

JAJAJAJAJA

"Her face, Comissioner was painted like the Joker's but there weren't any scars" Comissioner Gordon nodded

"There have been reports of this girl with the Joker calling herself ... The Ace of Hearts, did you say?" Batman nodded "She may know the Joker's true identity, if we find her we find him" Gordon chewed his lip "Very well, be careful Batman, it's never simple with the Joker and it wont be simple with the Ace of Hearts either" Batman nodded curtly flew away as dawn began to paint the sky pink.

JAJAJAJAJA

The Joker swung Aceie into the air and laughed "We did it Aceie we showed him" The remaining henchmen watched this display uneasily. One of them spoke, sounding more confident than he felt "Hey Joker, where's our share?" The Joker smiled dangerously and gestured for Aceie to gather some diamonds, he spoke idlely twirling his knife "It's all about money, money, money to you isn't it? You're missing the big picture" He nodded to Aceie who gave the man the diamonds "... ARGH!" The unlucky henchman fell to the floor his throat slashed. Blood dripped over the diamond turning them to rubies "Is there anyone else who can't see the big picture?" The Joker asked smiling, the remaining thugs shook their heads and backed away quickly.

Aceie looked down at her first victim's face with intrest, the look of shock forever frozen on his face, and smiled "Who was the first person you killed, daddy?" "My father, I hated my father . . . hated him" Aceie hugged him "Don't worry Daddy, you've got me now" The Joker patted her head mumbling slightly "I hated him . . . always did he . . . I hated him" He smiled down at his daughter " We have a meeting tomorrow with some very improtant people" Aceie's eyes glittered with excitement as the Joker explained his plan

JAJAJAJA

"I wont ask you again! Where is the Ace of Hearts?!" The criminal cowered before the Batman "I don't know. . . with the Joker maybe I don't know" The batman held him up by the collar "Then who does?" "Nobody does . . . they do a job then vanish . . . if anyone does know then they wont tell you, nnoone's gonna cross then for you" batman let him go and took to the air _I'll find you two. I promise_

JAJAJAJA

"Good afternoon Gentlemen" The gangsters frowned as the Joker swaggered into their meeting room closely followed by Aceie "What do you freaks want?" snarled one of the mob leaders "Uh uh . . . let's be polite about this, Aceie" Aceie drew her knife and threw it. it sailed through the air, cut one mobster's cigar in half and laded between the speaker's fingers. The Joker chortled at their faces as he sat down, Aceie reached over the mobster's shoulder and pulled her knife out of the tabled passing it a hairsbreadth from his nose. "Now that's cleared up . . . we have a proporsition" "Your last proporsition meant we lost half our money" The Joker grinned " Money, money,money . . . what can't they see Aceie?" Aceie had been slowly circling the table like a tigeress, deftly flicking her knife and two more into the air and catching them she said, smiling dangerously "The big picture, you can't see the big picture" "So what is this proporsition?" Asked another mob leader, the Joker ran his tongue over his scars "It's simple we kill the commissioner" Puzzled looks flew between gangsters, the Joker sighed "The commisioner is the batman's link to the police, we kill him and put one of ours in his place Batman loses contact with them" Chewing the end of his half cigar one man asked "How'd we do that?" The Joker chuckled " UH uh I can't do this for free I have a family to support now" One mobster mumbled " A family of freaks" Aceie's blade flew through the air and hit him between the eyes and she sighed "Didn't your Mummys tell you that it's rude to call people freaks?" Another gangster asked "How much Joker? Half again?" Joker shook his head "three quaters" Voices rose in outrage one thug said "You're a theif as well as a freak" The Joker restrained Aceie's arm as she tried to throw a knife "Gentlemen let's not BLOW this out a proportion" The pair revealed the grenades inside their coats "Here are our cards, let us know if you change your mind" The pair backed out of the room leaving the mob leaders considering their proporsition "he nearly killed batman once"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Dark Knight

The Dark Kight is out on DVD on the 8th of December XD

JAJAJAJA

Bruce Wayne paced restlessly around the room watched as always by Alfred "What can I do Alfred? If I don't find them people will die like last time" "Endure, master Bruce, you will find them in the end" Bruce frowned "Jewelery shops, Alfred he was robbing banks before, why is he taking easy targets?" Alfred sighed "Who knows Sir, remember the bandit in the forest?" Bruce nodded "Some men just want to watch the world burn, and it seems so do some women" Bruce sighed "I'll find them soon Alfred soon" "Yes, Sir"

JAJAJAJA

Three mobsters shuffled their feet uneasily, none of them wanted to be there waiting for the Joker and the Ace of Hearts. One of them muttered "When are those freaks gonna get here?"

"What makes you think we aren't here already?" Asked a dangerous voice, the trio turned and saw the Joker and the Ace behind them "can we help you gentlemen?" Asked the Joker, Aceie watched carefully sharpening her knife. Another mobster spoke "we'll give you half for killing the commisioner" Aceie's knife found it's mark. Two mobsters backed away. The Joker laughed "I said three quaters, ok?" "Yeah, sure, ok, three quaters" Stammered one of the teriffied gang members "Off you go then" They ran, glad they had escaped.

"Well then Aceie, here we go" The pair disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fanfic so far :) Sorry this chapter is a bit short the next one will be longer**

JAJAJAJA

Batman glided through the sky _Where are they? _He landed and watched four men repair the jewelery shop windows. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young lady in a red coat _The Ace of Hearts! _He swooped down and landed in front of her "Where is the Joker?!" She giggled "You don't look very hard do you?" She pointed at the purple coated figure standing at the other end of the street, who called "Hey Batsy, looking for me?" _Dam! _thought Batman as both figures began to run, he grabbed Aceie's arm and tried to take off "AH!"

The Ace had kicked out, fallen to the floor and continued to run, Batman flew after her radioing Gordon "Comissioner I'm following The Ace of Hearts send cars to Gotham main street junction" "Right Batman be careful"

Aceie ran as fast as she could her senses alive with the chase S_o this is how it feels_ she thought. She laughed, a laugh like her father's dodging pedestrians, bicycles and cars she swerved round a tight corner and collided with Comissioner Gordon "Well . . . Good evening Comissioner" "Take her men" Batman watched as she went quietly with the policemen S_omething's not right_

JAJAJAJA

**Please R & R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Batman or the Joker**

JAJAJAJA

Aceie looked around the cell, they'd taken her coat and knives but she didn't mind "So this is the famous department, you rebuilt it after that itty bitty explosion then?" She asked an officer cheerily, he looked at her warily "Are you scared?" He shook his head curtly "You should be!" Aceie dissolved into helpless laughter "Oh you should be!"

Gordon walked in and heard the laughter "Got anything Seargent?" "No sir, clothings custom, nothing in . . ."  
"My pockets but knives and lint" Gordon turned and saw the Joker's sadistic smile on a young womans face "We meet agan Comissioner, I hope you aren't . . ." She licked her lips, Gordon shivered, she was too much like the Joker " . . . injured in any way"  
"Boys, take her into questioning I'll be along shortly"

JAJAJAJAJA

Aceie sat at the questioning table and smiled at the officer who guarded the door "Have you ever hated someone?" She queried, the guard remained motionless "Of course you have, you hated them so much didn't you?" The guard's eyes held hers for a moment, she continued "You wanted to kill them didn't you? Why don't you? It's easy anything can take a life, a knife, a gun even an icy road" The guard was listening now "Is it easy?" He asked in a whisper "Oh yes, as easy as 1 . . . 2 . . . 3"

The Commisioner walked in "You can go now Officer" The policeman backed away from Aceie "Yes Comissioner" Aceie watched the man hurry away then turned her painted unscarred smile to Gordon "Can I help you, Comissioner?"  
"We want to know who and where the Joker is" Aceie tipped back on her chair "What's the time?"  
"Midnight"  
"Ah . . . Tell me Comissioner, how are your children?" Aceie saw the flicker of fear in his eyes "You have two I beleive, your daughter, Annie and your son, Daniel"  
"Where are they?" Gordon demanded, Aceie laughed " Tucked up safe and sound in their beds I would imagine, tsk tsk good parents always know where their children are, my daddy knows where I am"  
"Who is your father?" Aceie grinned, sharp, white teeth distorted the painted smile"I'll give you a clue, he wears purple and smiles"  
_This girl is the Joker's daughter!? _Gordon thought _Well it's not that surprising_ "The Joker is your father?" Aceie giggled "Not just a pretty face . . . it's a shame really"  
"What is" Aceie smiled and flicked her hair out of her eyes "Oh nothing" Gordon's phone began to ring "I have to take this, we need an officer in here now" Another officer marched in and saluted the Comissioner's retreating figure, Aceie leant back in her chair  
"Well, something's ruffled his feathers"

JAJAJAJAJA

"Hello? Police Comissioner Gordon speaking" laughter rang down the line  
"Well Commisioner . . . it seems you have something of, if you let my little girl go then every one's a winner" Gordon replied "When you turn yourself in" More laughter " Oh I'm afraid that's not an option, I have some people here to talk to you say hello to Daddy children" Gordon's blood froze and he trembled "Daddy I'm scared"  
"Don't worry son it'll be alright I'll save you"  
"Aww isn't that sweet, it'll be alright, oh the lies people tell" The Joker's laughter filled Gordons head "If you want to see them bring my daughter and just my daughter to 33 Riverside Bank"

The phone went dead.

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Aceie was staring around her cell when Gordon marched over "Your father has my children" Aceie looked bemused, again looking so much like the Joker that Gordon shivered "Hmmm . . . He said he'd call at midnight, oh well better late than never" Aceie giggled "Well that might not be the case for your kids" Anger welled up in Gordon and he lashed out at the laughing face, Aceie laughed harder "Forgeting your precious codes already? She laughed "Welcome to my world"

Gordon glared at her, his fist itched to hit out again but instead he handcuffed her and said "If he's done anything to my children he'll regret it" Aceie giggled "My Daddy never regrets anything" She followed Gordon into a police car.

JAJAJAJAJAJA

**Please R&R 2 more chapters due on this story The sequel is in the pipeline :)**


	7. Chapter 7

JAJAJAJA

The car pulled up outside a disused warehouse. Gordon held his gun to Aceie's back "Walk" He hissed, Aceie giggled "You wouldn't"  
"You have no idea what I would do for my son" The pair walked slowly into the vast dark chamber  
"Joker! Give me my children or your daughter will regret it" The Joker's laughter tumbled from the shadows "Oh Commissioner you make me laugh" He stepped into the light holding up two denonaters "Now you can either let my daughter go or watch your daughter go boom" His finger hovered over the button "What's it going to be?"

JAJAJAJA

Slowly Gordon undid Aceie's handcuffs. She skipped over to her father and stood beside him taking hold of one detonator and a gun  
"Daddy he told me he'd do anything for his son" The Joker's eyes widened "Really? Not for your daughter? then you wont mind me doing this" He pressed the button. A boom sounded in the distance.

JAJAJAJA

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tears streamed down the Commissioner's cheeks "I'll kill you Joker!" He took aim with the gun and shot at the Joker's laughing face.

The Joker clutched his chest. "No!" Aceie caught her father as he fell "Daddy, talk to me please" The Joker laughed weakly

"Good shot Commissioner . . . Good Shot" He looked up at Aceie "My little girl" Aceie held his hand against her cheek " Don't go Daddy please I need you here"  
The Joker laughed "I've got to . . . Take my coat you always wanted it . . . Show them their true colours . . . And smile my Ace smile" The light faded from his eyes. Aceie put her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

JAJAJAJAJA

Gordon watched the scene in disbeleif _I killed a man _He dropped the gun, fell to his knees and wept "Get up Comissioner" Gordon looked up and saw Aceie, her face filled with sorrow and rage, her make up was streaked with tears and she was dressed in the Joker's purple coat  
"You killed my Daddy" She held the gun to his head "I'm going to kill you"  
"Not if I have anything to say about it" Aceie glanced round and saw the Batman  
"Stay out of this Bat . . . I was about to tell the Comissioner where his beloved children really were" Hope lit up Gordon's face  
"They're alive!?" Aceie laughed and spun round "They're in this very room, call out to Daddy children"

Muffled shouts came from behind a stack of crates. Gordon ran towards them. Aceie raised the gun. Batman threw a bat disk. The gun clattered to the floor as Aceie clutched her face.

JAJAJAJAJA

The batman stood over Aceie who laughed through the pain and blood. The bat disk had ripped through her cheek leaving one half of her face intact. The other half smiled. "HA HA HA . . . Well done Batman, happy now? My Daddy's dead and you didn't have to break your one rule" Batman watched as she walked to her father's body  
"He was my only family, now I'm alone and you'll all pay" Aceie pulled the pins from three grenades and threw them towards Commissioner Gordon and his children  
"Bye bye Batsy"

JAJAJAJAJA

Batman ran towards Gordon "Run Commissioner!" The explosion ripped the air apart sending Batman flying.

Slowly the air cleared. Batman stood up gingerly _No broken bones _he heard sirens approaching and the sorrow filled cries of a child  
"Dad! Wake up" Batman crouched beside the young girl "Don't worry they'll be alright" But in his heart Batman knew that Gordon and his son had been too close to the grenades. They had passed on.

"Batman?" A young police officer appeared out of the smoke. Silently Batman picked up the child and handed her to the officer "The others need an ambulance . . . non urgent" He looked over to where the Joker's body had been and felt a twinge of regret for yet another unecessary death.

JAJAJAJA

**Please don't kill me for killing The Joker :( I didn't plan for his death it just sort of happened.  
Please R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

JAJAJAJA

The Comissioner and his son's funeral was a grand affair that drew tears from the eyes of even the most hardened officers.  
Words were said over the two graves as th coffins were lowered into them. Annie silently vowed to one day avenge her father and little brother's death

JAJAJAJA

Noone paied attention to another funeral in a distant corner of the cemetary.

Aceie stood silently beside her father's grave, her face ached under the stitches but she ignored the pain  
"Goodbye Daddy, Gotham City will never be the same without you" One of her father's men filled in the grave

"Rest now Joker, The Ace of Hearts will carry on your legacy" Aceie gently laied a Joker card at the base of the gravestone which was inscribed with a short poem

JAJAJAJAJA

_He smiled in life  
He smiled in death  
A bullet took his final breath_

_The deck has been scattered  
The Ace has risen_

JAJAJAJA

Aceie left the graveside silently

"Here we go"

JAJAJAJA

**My first fanfic ever is now finished**

**Please R&R Look out for the sequel ' Dutiful Daughters '**


End file.
